Lucky Number Three
by allycat22
Summary: this was inspired by a prompt on tumblr. it's about the only other girl Killian ever called beautiful


Lucky Number Three

"GOD DAMN YOU!"

"Now, love…"

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!"

"Emma, darling…."

"NOOOO"

Killian had never been more terrified in his entire life. Emma was screaming bloody murder and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's time to push Emma." The doctor looked at Killian to nod slightly, giving him encouragement.

"C'mon, love." He kissed her hand, "You're the bravest woman I know. You can do this!"

Emma shook her head, he ruddy cheeks going darker from exertion. "Killian!"

"You're almost there, lass."

Her blue eyes strained to open as she looked over at him and he gave her a tight smile. "Almost. There," she panted.

"That's right you're almost there," he kissed her hand and a smile ghosted over her lips.

"Alright, Emma. One last push!"

Killian was sure he was about to lose his hand from the grip Emma had on it but just held steadfastly as she cried out in pain.

The doctor was still telling her to push until finally Emma collapsed back on the bed. A small cry rang out and Emma sighed in relief.

"Congrats," the doctor smiled as a nurse wrapped their baby in blanket and wiped her face clean. "You have a healthy baby girl."

Jaw-dropping, Killian gripped Emma's hand, "Told you, lass."

Chest still heaving, "Shut up." Her smile dampened the words as she reached out to hold their daughter.

Emma's voice was soft and gently settled around the room, "Hey there little one." Her eyes were filled with such emotion they seemed to spill over, "I never held Henry after he was born."

Offering a small, sincere smile Killian stared at Emma. He finally stood up to kiss her forehead. "Well this time you'll be there for everything. Every moment. So will Henry, and your parents and me."

Tears were wavering in her eyes, "You're right." Glancing down to the warm bundle in her arms her lips parted into a wide grin, "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

Looking apprehensive his eyebrows conjoined in the middle, "You sure? I've not really held a baby before. You know how scared I've been of hurting her."

"Just support her head and keep your hook hand on the bottom." She passed her along carefully, "There you go."

His eyes finally roamed over her face and his breath left his lungs, "Hey, beautiful."

Emma melted as she recognized the words he used so often on her. Seeing him, _her true love_, holding their daughter was magical. After everything they'd been through they were here, together, and happy.

He had never seen something more beautiful in his entire life. _His daughter_. She was perfection, he could already see Emma in her nose and face and little bit of himself along her cheekbones. "She's perfect."

"She is."

"I'm a father."

Emma smirked affectionately, "You certainly are."

Killian's blue eyes finally left his little girl's face to look up at Emma in awe, "We have a daughter!"

Laughing lightly, "We do."

He finally handed her back to her mother and leaned down to kiss her softly. "You're both perfect. _We_ are perfect." He kissed her again.

Chuckling lightly Emma caressed her daughter's cheek. "What should we name her?"

"Why don't we name her after you mum? She's been there for us, she defended me from your father's weariness towards me. And she's a great mum."

Reaching over to grab his hand, Emma beamed, "How about we make her middle name Mary Margaret?"

"I like it, what about her first name?"

"Well, I had an idea." Killian nodded encouragingly, "I looked up names of famous pirates a few weeks ago…"

Touched beyond words he couldn't come up with a smart ass remark, "What did you find?"

Glad that he didn't act like a smart ass she continued, "I liked Grace O'Malley the best." She bit her lip, "What do you think of that? Grace?"

Looking back down at his daughter, a warm light filled his entire chest. Wrapping his left arm around Emma and reaching down to stroke his girl's hand, he felt at peace. He stopped breathing as her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. "Grace." He exhaled heavily, "Grace Jones. It's perfect."

Killian leaned forward to rest his horsehead against Emma's, "I can't believe this is real."

"We're a family. Henry, my parents, you and me. And now we have Grace." Emma's voice was constricted with emotion.

"We made it."

"We did."

"And, she's beautiful."

"Aye, she is."

Killian leaned forward to kiss Emma deeply. The two of them remained in their own little world for the next few minutes, until her family and friends came in to see. For the time they had they sat together, the three of them, in content silence. They had found their happily ever after.


End file.
